


Roadside Flower

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: It was a cold November night, Kuroo was lost when he first met Daichi. He was having the worst night of his life. But then he accidentaly picked a roadside flower, and suddenly the night got better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kuroo Tetsurou!!!
> 
> Title is inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-F0HMz9tXM) :)

Daichi wore his black tight v-neck t-shirt, and his skinny jeans which he knew would compliment his rather perfect thighs and ass. His t-shirt was thin, but despite the coldness of November, Daichi didn’t care. He knew very well that no matter how cold the weather was, people would rather see him naked. Hypothermia be damned.

The thought made Daichi grinned to himself as he put on his boots. Well, beggars couldn’t be choosers. Or to be exact, _hookers couldn’t be choosers_.

“Be careful, Daichi.”

Daichi turned his head as he stood up, seeing Suga from the corner of his eyes. His best friend slash housemate offered him a soft smile, but he could see the worried look in his eyes. Though, he still reciprocated that smile with the earnest one he could manage that time. And it still didn’t reach his eyes. It was their usual exchange before Daichi off to _work_. The thing that always made Daichi felt bitter, yet he never asked Suga to stop doing that.

“You know I will,” Daichi said, before he disappeared behind their front door, to the thickness of the night.

* * *

 

Daichi stood under the lamp post, with a cheap cigarette between his lips. The street was a bit crowded, even though it was almost midnight. Daichi’s eyes scanned people around them; girls in flashy make up, tank top with a very low cleavage and too short skirt which only covered half of their asses; another guys just like him in tight and thin clothes despite the weather; they were all standing alone in every five to ten meters, just like dolls in display. It was his usual view everyday. Daichi smiled and nodded to some hookers he knew, and then focused back on the cars which slowly passing them by.

It was Daichi routine almost everyday since he left Miyagi with Suga four years ago. Daichi didn’t come from a perfect family. His parents divorced when he was too young to understand, left him alone with his mother. For little Daichi, his mother was a very kind and caring person, but that divorce changed everything. Daichi already understood what was a hooker meant before he reached junior high school, but he couldn’t blame her. They needed money to keep on living, and his mother sold her body for him. For their little family. However, that occupation took away the kind and caring mother Daichi knew. His mother turned alcoholic, and when she stressed out, she took it out on Daichi. On Daichi’s seventeenth birthday, his own mother drugged him, made him lost consciousness, and let him being fucked by her clients. His own mother, made him a hooker too.

After high school, Daichi wanted to run away. He was sick of being used by his mother. He was only nineteen, but he was sure he already fucked or being fucked by more people than any other students in his school. Males or females. So that day, with his best friend, they took the midnight train to Tokyo, wanted a better life.

Alas, living in Tokyo wasn’t as better as Daichi expected. It was hard to find a decent job. And even though Suga was already said they could manage somehow with his salary as a bartender, but it still wasn’t enough. After being jobless for months, Daichi turned back to his previous occupation. The only thing he was good at. Suga gave him silent treatment for weeks because of that decision, but after a while, he let Daichi be.

Daichi snorted lightly as he threw away his cigarette, stepped on it with his boots. His situation was very ironic, but he just couldn’t help it.

A sleek black car that looked hella expensive stopped in front of him. When the window rolled down, a fat man who was at least as twice as old as Daichi grinned in a perverted way at him. Daichi offered him a polite smile as he walked towards the window, leaned himself on it, ready to serve his first customer.

Well, hookers couldn’t be choosers after all.

* * *

 

Kuroo was lost when he first met Daichi. Not only figuratively, but also _literally_ _lost_. It was around three o’clock in the morning, he was supposed to arrive at Yaku’s apartment like five hours ago. But his damned GPS was being a total bitch, led him to a part of Tokyo he didn’t know it existed. And on top of that, Yaku decided he should stop caring, turned off his phone and then went to sleep, left Kuroo stranded in an unknown place. Such an amazing best friend.

Kuroo sighed for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes, drove his car slowly on the empty streets. It was too late already, and his car was the only one around, without anyone he could ask direction too. He was so doomed. Kuroo tried to set up his GPS again, but there was something wrong with it, it kept leading him in circle. Frustrated, Kuroo bumped his head against the steering wheel. Fuck.

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Kuroo tried again. He drove the car slowly, trying to clear his mind, or in case he could find something, _anything,_ as a clue to get his direction, then he would be very very grateful and wouldn’t kill Yaku in his sleep.

And that was when he saw Daichi. He was too happy to see _someone else_ on the empty street after hours and didn’t even take notice on the thin and tight clothes that Daichi wore. After he made sure that Daichi wasn’t a robber, or worse, _a ghost_ , Kuroo stopped the car in front of him, rolled down the window on the passenger seat, smiling at Daichi.

Daichi was smiling back at him as he approached him. Daichi leaned himself on his window, propped himself with his arms. “Lucky you. I was about to go home,” Daichi greeted. “And, wow, you’re very good looking. I will give you a discount for that.”

Kuroo’s words died in his throat. That was one hell of a weird greeting for a stranger. And then Kuroo’s brain cliqued. Daichi offered him a very seductive smile. He was wearing way too showy clothes in a cold November night. He got a nice face and even a nice body, judging from the toned arms on his window. And he also offered him a _freaking discount._

_Holy mother of Jesus. It was one hell of a misunderstanding_.

Kuroo gapped, felt a blush creeped on his face. He cleared his throat, and then tried again to speak. “S-sorry.” Goddamn, he stuttered. “I’m not, uh, I’m not—“ Kuroo tried to wave his hand in a gesture, avoiding saying, “I’m not looking for a hooker,” and hoped Daichi would understand.

Fortunately, Daichi was quicker than him. He blushed too, and then cursed under his breath. “God, I’m so so sorry,” Daichi tried, walked back from Kuroo’s car, slipped his hand in his pocket. “It’s just that you stopped in front of me, so I thought… well… yeah,” Daichi ended his sentence awkwardly.

Kuroo quickly shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I understand,” he tried to make the situation less awkward. “I just, er, I just need help with direction? And you’re the only one around…”

Kuroo saw Daichi took a deep breath before smiling at him again. This time, it wasn’t a seductive smile, and, _fuck_ , _it kind of struck Kuroo that Daichi was so gorgeous_.

Daichi bowed a little so he could see Kuroo’s face clearly without leaning against his car. But now since Kuroo was moonstruck, he kind of didn’t mind if Daichi wanted to show off his amazing arms again. _Kuroo, now wasn’t the time_.

“Sure, where do you wanna go?” Daichi asked.

Kuroo mentally slapped himself, and quickly told him Yaku’s address. “I’ve been looking for it for the last five hours so I kinda desperate now,” he added.

Daichi giggled at that. “Well, actually it wasn’t very far from here,” he said, made Kuroo breathed in relief. Daichi proceed with the direction, explained to Kuroo carefully, but somehow Kuroo was too focused on Daichi’s, _uh, other features_ than listening to the direction. After three times explaining the same thing over and over again, even Daichi was frowning at him in disbelief.

“It’s actually pretty near from my place. Only few blocks away. I can show you the way if you don’t mind,” Daichi finally offered. “But I understand if you don’t want to.”

The way Daichi said the last sentence made Kuroo’s heart stung a bit.

“No, of course not,” Kuroo quickly responded, unlocked the passenger door so Daichi could get in. Kuroo tried so hard to not to stare at Daichi’s thighs when he got in. It was a damn perfect thighs and Daichi was sure know how to exploit it.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,” he introduced himself, as he started his car to distract himself from Daichi’s perfect body.

Daichi looked a bit startled over the politeness, but he smiled nonetheless. “Sawamura Daichi.”

They didn’t talk much during the whole ride, except for the times when Daichi pointed him the direction. And Kuroo didn’t wanna initiate something else either because he basically got his foot on his mouth. The only thing appeared in his mind as conversation starter was, “So, how it feels being a hooker?” and he _knew_ that it wasn’t a proper ice breaker. So, he decided to just shut his mouth.

Daichi was right. The address wasn’t too far away from their previous location. Fifteen minutes later, Kuroo stopped the car in front of Yaku’s house already. He was so happy when he saw Yaku’s name on the small entrance gate.

“Finally,” Kuroo said, extremely relieved, then turned his head to Daichi. “Thank you very much. You’re my savior.”

Though, Daichi was showing him his cunning smile, made Kuroo raised his eyebrows in question.

“Well, I never do anything for free,” Daichi said, and Kuroo felt his heart sunk a bit, but it wasn’t much because he was actually willing to pay Daichi. The guy needed the money after all.

“Of course,” Kuroo responded, made a move to pull his wallet out, but Daichi stopped him by grabbing his wrist. The touch sent shiver down to Kuroo’s spine, and he froze.

“I don’t want your money,” Daichi said, and despite the confidence he had when he tried to seduce Kuroo earlier, Daichi was now a bit fidgety.

Now, Kuroo was hella confused. “But you said—“

“Give me a kiss.”

Kuroo blinked. Once. Twice. _Holy shit_.

The absence of reaction from Kuroo made Daichi released his grip on Kuroo’s wrist, once again offered him a polite smile. “That’s very rude of me. My bad. Just forget it,” Daichi said, and was about to get out of the car when Kuroo found his brain back.

“Wait,” he quickly said, made Daichi stopped his movement and turned back at him. “I… I don’t mind.”

Daichi was blushing, but Kuroo was sure he was too.

“Oh,” Daichi said softly. “Okay.”

Kuroo awkwardly shifted in his seat after he took off his safety belt, now halfway facing Daichi. On the other hand, Daichi avoided his gaze as he slowly leaned closer to Kuroo. It made Kuroo cursed mentally. _Wasn’t he supposed to be a hooker? What’s with the shy act? But it was too damn adorable. Jesus Christ_.

It wasn’t the first time Kuroo kissed someone. He was twenty three, so of course he got some experience on kisses before. But, damn, it felt like his first kiss. Because it was awkward, but also soft and made Kuroo’s heart jumped to his throat. Daichi was a very good kisser (of course), and Kuroo wasn’t bad either, but they stumbled a little. Though Daichi wasn’t demanding. He only nibbled Kuroo’s lower lip gently before he broke it off.

Kuroo was about to chase for Daichi’s lips unconsciously, but he forced his eyes opened before he did something stupid. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Daichi’s face, still very close with his eyes still shut tight. And his face was as red as a tomato. Kuroo felt his chest tightened over the view, breath slightly hitched in result.

A moment later, Daichi cracked his eyes open and once again, smiling politely to Kuroo. “Thank you for the payment,” he said, completely composed, as if the flustered version of himself a moment before didn’t exist at all.

And that triggered something in Kuroo, made him moved quickly to pull his wallet out before Daichi could stop him.

“Kuroo, I’m—“

“Take this,” Kuroo cut off Daichi’s words by shoving his name card to Daichi’s palm. “Call me. Okay?” he asked quickly before he lost his gut.

Daichi looked flustered for a moment, before smiling widely as he inspected the name card in his hand. The smile that struck Kuroo out earlier.

“I will,” Daichi said, and got out of the car. But right before he closed the door behind him, Daichi crouched down a bit, looking at Kuroo in the eye and winked. “Thanks for the tip,” he said, waving his name card in front of his face.

That made Kuroo grinned, as he watched Daichi walked away and disappeared when he turned in the corner. Well, that night wasn’t too bad in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> Anyway, I can't really call it a birthday fic lol. However, I did write it for Kuroo, and I guess the best time to publish this is on his birthday ;)
> 
> Talk to me about any ships on [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse) or [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com//) !!!


End file.
